Intoxication
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: ¿Podría llegar a vender mi cuerpo tan solo por ganar el dinero que perdí para el arrendamiento de la casa? ¿Llegaría este hombre de ojos azules a aceptar mi propuesta?... ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?... ¿Me estaré enamorando?...GinjixBan Regres. Nuevocap
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Intoxication **

**Pareja: Ginji x Ban**

**Diclaimer: Get Backers NO me pertenece.**

**Dedicación: Este nuevo fic se lo dedico a mi novia Arisugawa Rei-chan, a mi linda y preciosa Chibi Thensi y a todos ustedes lectores.**

**Notas: Este fic es un completo AU. Espero les guste. Les advierto desde ahora que mas adelante habrá lemon. No les quito mas su tiempo.**

Intoxication

By. Hikari-chan

¿Por qué la vida tenía que tratarlo de esta manera? ¿Por qué siempre le sucedía lo peor? ¿Es qué nació para eso? Un chico de aproximadamente 16 años, de hermosos ojos color café y de cabellos color rubio, llamado Ginji, se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banquito del parque.

El chico soltó un enorme suspiro, acomodándose mejor para poder deleitarse ante los hermosos puntitos brillantes en el cielo llamados estrellas. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla llegando hasta la comisura de su boca. Mientras que en su mente tan solo corría la pregunta… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¡Demonios! – llevó las manos a su cara, tapándola. No sabía que iba a hacer. El dinero que le habían robado era demasiado. Su madre había confiado en él para que lo guardara bien. Ahora se quedarían sin vivienda. ¿De qué manera podría ganar dinero esa misma noche? ¿Cómo?...

- Hola, precioso… - esa voz y unas manos inquietas le hicieron borrar todo pensamiento de su mente.

- ¿Qué hace, viejo pervertido! – gritó el chico, intentando alejarse del viejo asqueroso que le tocaba sin ninguna piedad.

- ¿Desearías jugar conmigo? Te puedo pagar lo que desees. ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Soy un chico! ¿Qué le pasa! – el chico se levantó de un golpe del banquito, comenzando a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Alejándose lo más que pudo. Mientras corría pensaba en las palabras que el viejo pervertido le había dicho… ¿Podría ganar dinero de esa manera?... Pero… no podría llegar a vender su cuerpo… ¿sería capaz de llegar a tales extremos?

Todo pensamiento se perdió en su mente al sentir como tropezaba con alguien más…

- Dis…disculpe… - se disculpó el rubio ante el hombre de ojos azules y cabello castaño vestido elegantemente, sintiéndose perdido ante este caballero completamente perfecto…

- Discúlpeme usted a mí… - ambas miradas se entremezclaron, azul fundiéndose con castaño…

¿Por qué deseaba tanto proponerle tal cosa a él? ¿Llegaría a aceptar tal proposición?

-Yo…este… ¿usted me compraría?... – ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Cómo era capaz de decir tal barbaridad?

-Per…perdón… olvídelo… - al intentar alejarse una mano le detuvo su escape.

-Está bien. Ven…

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?...

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno pues, esto tan solo es una pequeña introducción al fic. Es tan solo la idea. Si desean que lo continúe, dejen reviews para así poder tener energías de seguirlo. Lo mínimo que exijo son 3 reviews, es tan solo con lo que deseo comenzar. Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Espero les haya sido de su total agrado. **


	2. El nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento

Capítulo 2: El nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento.

By. Hikari-chan

Aún no puedo creer la noche tan rara que he comenzado a tener. Primero me roban el dinero para la renta de la casa, luego un viejo pervertido me ofreció sexo y ahora estoy sentado en un auto, al lado de un hombre que ni siquiera su nombre conozco y, lo más raro de todo, me dirijo al lugar en donde le entregaré mi cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

¿No creen que sea una noche alocada? ¿Estaré llegando a extremos peligrosos? Desde que su auto tomo marcha, no me ha observado, mucho menos me ha dirigido palabra. No sé a donde nos dirigimos. ¿Me llevará a su casa? Lo dudo. He leído que los hombres que compran personas nunca los llevan a sus viviendas. Temen que vuelvan al lugar y les hagan la vida imposible. O tal vez es por qué son casados y no desean que sus esposas descubran esas pequeñas infidelidades.

¿Será este hombre casado? ¿Su corazón le pertenecerá a alguien?... las preguntas se pierden en mi mente, mis nervios no dejan de hacer su trabajo… El auto se aparca frente a la entrada de un famosísimo hotel. Ya veo. Tiene mucho dinero.

Se baja del auto, entregándole las llaves a uno de esos mozos vestido con ropas raras. Parecen parte de un circo o de una obra de teatro rara. Sonrió. ¿Cómo puedo sonreír ante tal problema?

- Ven – abre la puerta en donde me encuentro. Me ruborizo ante la mirada de los mozos que nos observan como si de una pareja nosotros tratáramos. Si supieran, creo que se reirían de la estupidez que pronto cometeré.

Me bajo del auto, siguiéndole el paso a "él". Al entrar, no pude evitar abrir grandemente mi boca. El lugar era magnífico, era hermoso… era completamente fuera de mi estilo pobre. Nunca pensé llegar a estar en un lugar como este…

- Deberías de cerrar tu boca. Aunque entiendo porque de tu actitud. Adivino que todos los que te han comprado nunca te han llevado a un lugar como este. Eres afortunado esta vez… - ese comentario hizo que me molestara. Cuando iba a responderle lo equivocado que estaba, las palabras no salieron… preferí quedarme callado… En esos momentos comencé a entender lo bajo que había llegado. Si tan solo pudiera echarme para atrás. Pero no creo que el aceptara tal cosa. Ya lo dicho, dicho era. Tendría que hacerlo aunque me arrepintiera por el resto de toda mi vida.

Le sigo el paso, observando la alfombra de color rojo. Queriendo sacar de ella aunque fuera tan solo una palabra para que me detuviera. Subo al ascensor. Marca el piso 12. Las puertas se cierran.

Nuestras miradas en ningún momento se cruzaron. El tan solo observaba las puertas, en espera de que se abrieran. Lo que yo sinceramente no deseaba. Pero todo estaba en mi contra… las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a lo que sería mi juicio… en el cual no tenía ningún defensor… en cual yo era mi propio juez.

Lo seguí por un pasillo grande y largo, hasta la última puerta al fondo. Con una gran paciencia, sacó las llaves, entrándolas en la pirilla para seguido darle la vuelta.

Al abrirla, ambos entramos, yo detrás de él. No me terminaba de sorprender ante tantos lujos, ante tanta fineza. Pero… ¿cómo podía llegar a tener tanto dinero?

Retiro la gabardina de su cuerpo, aflojando la corbata seguido. Arrojo sin ninguna lastima la gabardina sobre el mueble, acercándose amenazadoramente a mí. Mis ojos no pudieron mantener el contacto visual con los suyos. Sentía su hambrienta mirada sobre mí.

Al estar frente a mí, me tendió su mano para brindarme algo que no podía observar bien lo que era. Le tendí la mía, tomando en ella lo que me ofrecía. Percatándome de que era el dinero por el cual yo vendería mi cuerpo… vendiendo también con el mi consciencia, mi pureza.

- Ahí tienes. Es una cantidad justa para ti. Espero el servicio sea bueno y convincente. Es demasiado dinero… - sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Ser…servicio? – mis nervios se crisparon, trayendo con esto una preocupación enorme en mi.

- Dime… ¿cómo te puedo tentar? – se abalanzo sobre mi, ambos cayendo en una gran cama. Sintiendo al instante sus inquietas manos sobre mí.

- ¿De… de qué habla? Ah… - ¿ese extraño sonido se escapo de mi garganta? Tenía que decirle la verdad… tenía que saber eso que nunca le había dicho a alguien…

- Veo que lo estas disfrutando… - al percatarme ya no contaba con la camisa que cubría la parte superior de mi cuerpo… tan solo sentía todas las caricias que hacían sentir extraño a mi cuerpo…

- Yo… yo nunca lo he hecho antes… - ante esto que dije, las caricias en mi cuerpo cesaron y al abrir los ojos, pude notar una sonrisa cínica y burlona en sus labios.

- Adivino que eso le dices a todos tus clientes para hacerlos sentir confortados, ¿me equivoco? – nuevamente las caricias comenzaron en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez eran más violentas.

- Yo… yo no estoy mintiendo… ah… - ya la voz me temblaba de la misma manera en que mi cuerpo lo hacía. Sus manos me hacían sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había descubierto o sentido… Trayendo con todo esto, un calor imposible de controlar.

Pronto pude presenciar la escasez de ropa que mi cuerpo contenía… pronto ya estaba totalmente desnudo… ante su merced. Ya no podía pensar claramente… sus labios en esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo me volvían loco… haciendo sentirme perdido ante tanto placer.

- Ya veo… eres muy tímido… realmente es tu primera vez… - pude escuchar esas palabras que me hicieron descontrolar un poco…

- Nunca…te…te mentí… - sus labios volvieron a su antiguo trabajo. Haciéndome llegar a mi punto culminante. Sintiéndome débil ante el orgasmo tan fuerte que acababa de tener…

- No te dejes enfriar. Aún no terminamos. – esas palabras me desconcertaron bastante. Ya no podía con mi cansado cuerpo…

Me volteo sin ninguna piedad. A sabiendas de lo que pronto vendría… De repente sentí un dolor agudo, un dolor desgarrador que me hizo gritar con todas las fuerzas que mi garganta me permitió.

- Shhh… tranquilízate… no te tenses… te dolerá menos…- ¿cómo demonios esperaba que me tranquilizara? El dolor era demasiado, empeorándose al sentir como se movía dentro de mí. Haciéndome sentir como si me estuviera desgarrando, haciendo también que las lágrimas se derramaran con más ímpetu.

Pero luego de unos minutos, toda la razón se perdió para darle paso a la pasión con que en esos momentos nuestros cuerpos experimentaban, dándole la bienvenida al sexo intenso.

Sin saber el por qué, le abrace intentando sentir el calor de su cuerpo con el mío, intentando entremezclar los latidos de su corazón con los míos. En una fuerte embestida, ambos llegamos a la culminación de nuestro placer, siendo esta también la culminación de ese mundo creado por nosotros, abriendo los ojos para ver la verdadera realidad.

Se separó de mi cuerpo lentamente para no lastimarme, besándome dulcemente los labios, para luego decir esas palabras que nunca olvidare…

- Sé que otros sujetos de compraran, pero cuando yo compro algo, lo compro todo.

Me beso nuevamente, recostándose a mi lado, abrazándome posesivamente a su cuerpo.

En esos momentos la razón comenzó a nacer en mi mente. Dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho en esos momentos, percatándome de que esa realidad no era la que yo deseaba. Mis pensamientos seguían surgiendo, hasta que sentí su tranquila respiración, entendiendo que ya se había entregado al sueño. Me levante con mucha dificultad, buscando la ropa que se encontraba por todo el cuarto. Me vestí rápidamente, le di un dulce beso en sus labios de despedida, saliendo del cuarto, saliendo de su vida.

Mientras me dirigía a mi casa, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr libremente por mis mejillas. Aunque fuera difícil de creer… aunque me dijeran que era un completo loco y que no sabía nada… me di cuenta que esa noche me había enamorado por primera vez…

6 meses habían pasado desde esa noche…

- Ay, que cansado me siento – ya la noche había llegado y yo, como siempre, me dirigía a mi casa del trabajo tan arduo que había tenido. ¿Qué tendría mi hermana preparado? Me estuvo molestando por toda una semana para que llegara temprano a la casa esta noche. También le exigió a mi madre de que cocinara algo bueno. Sonrisa. Mi madre siempre cocina malo, no se porque cocinaría mejor esta noche.

Por fin llego al lugar de mi paz, a mi bello santuario, a mi lugar de descanso, mi bella y hermosa casa.

- Necesito descansar – abrí la puerta con un poco de dificultad, caminando hacia la cocina con pesadez.

- ¡Hermano! – Mi hermana se lanzó a mi cuerpo, teniéndola – por obligación – abrazar para que no se cayera.

- Que gusto, Himiko. Pero estoy muy cansado para que te andes lanzando así sobre mí. – la deje en el suelo, para dirigirme en donde se encontraba la mesa, percatándome de que alguien mas se encontraba.

- Que bueno que llegaste. Te deseo presentar a mi prometido. – dijo esto demostrándome la sortija de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo.

-¡Oh! No puedo creer que te vallas ya a casar. Tan joven. ¡Felicidades! – Le abracé - ¿Y quién es este afortunado?

- Aquí se encuentra. Mi amor, ponte de pie. Su nombre es Midou Ban. Espero que ambos se lleven bien.

La sonrisa que en esos momentos adornaban mis labios se esfumó. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, mientras que las lágrimas se hacían presentes en mis ojos sin derramarse.

- Tú… - ambos dijimos esto al unísono. Encontrándose nuestras sorprendidas miradas a la vez…

- Mu…mucho gusto… - esto fue lo que mis labios pudieron articular…

Este hombre, al cual le vendí mi cuerpo, del cual me enamoré desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por el cual aún sigo sintiendo un gran amor, es el que se convertirá en mi cuñado, en el futuro esposo de mi hermana…

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su total agrado. Gracias por los reviews enviados. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi novia, a Chibi Thesi y a todos aquellos que se dieron la tarea de leer el fic. Gracias.**


	3. La decepción a cambio del amor

Capítulo 3: La decepción a cambio del amor.

Mis ojos aún no pueden creer lo que están viendo… la persona que he buscado durante 6 meses… esa de la cual me volví adicto por tan solo una noche… está frente a mí… observándome con sus dulces ojos caramelo… haciéndome sentir perdido ante tanta perfección y tanta belleza.

¿Estarás sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos mismos instantes? ¿Deseas que te tome como lo hice esa noche? Yo sí lo deseo… deseo tocar esas curvas de tu piel que nadie más ha tocado… lo sé, lo presiento. Nadie, además de mí, te ha tocado. Tu cuerpo lo sabe… el tan solo le pertenece a mí…

- ¿Se conocen de algún lado? Parecen como si se hubieran visto anteriormente – Claro que nos conocemos. Y nos conocemos muy bien… ¿Cómo he podido hacer esta tontería? ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado mi deseo de tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente?

- No… no hermana. Es…es la primera vez que lo veo… - ¿Por qué evades mi mirada? Sabes que todo lo que dices es mentira. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a ella? No me importa el compromiso, mucho menos me importa ella… tan solo me importa el que aún me veas como lo hiciste esa noche…

- Es muy cierto, Himiko. Es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de conocer a tu hermano frente a frente… - ¿Pero qué es lo que mis labios acaban de pronunciar? ¿Por qué la maldita verdad no sale a flote? ¿Lo estaré haciendo por ti o por ella?

- Ok. Pues chicos, conózcanse entre ustedes mientras yo tomo un baño. Los dejo solo. – ella nos sonríe a ambos, despidiéndose con una mano, perdiéndose en las oscuridades del pasillo. Ahora estamos frente a frente, sin tener que ocultar nada a nadie.

- "Mucho gusto". Ya veo. Que hipócrita te quedó eso. - ¿Por qué estoy tan a la defensiva contigo? ¿Será por el miedo a que ya tengas a alguien importante en tu vida?... ¿el miedo a que aceptes felizmente el maldito compromiso entre tu hermana y yo?

- Por… por favor - ¿qué demonios haces? No tienes por qué arrodillarte ante mi – No le digas nada de esa noche a mi hermana. Ella está muy enamorada de usted. No deseo que se lleve una gran desilusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que le diga? ¿Qué su hermano me vendió su cuerpo hace seis meses atrás? o ¿De qué perdió su virginidad con el hombre con el que ella se casará? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que le cuente? – no puedo evitar tratarte así. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Necesito saber que es lo que aún sientes por mí…

- Yo… por favor… no le cuentes nada… Haré lo que quieras. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que no le cuentes… - ¿Harás cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no se entere lo que sucedió entre nosotros?... No… deja de llorar como un estúpido. Las lágrimas no te ayudarán a calmar esta sed de deseo que cada vez nace más en mí.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?... – me acerco a él, levantándolo del suelo, abrazándolo posesivamente, besando esos labios de los cuales deseo saciar esta sed que ha secado por completo mi cuerpo… Me correspondes de la misma manera… mis deseos han sido cumplidos, sientes la misma hambre que yo tengo por ti – Deseo hacerte el amor aquí mismo…

- Es…estás comprometido con mi hermana. ¡Respeta! – me empujas lejos de tu cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír cínicamente. ¿Qué respete? ¿Por qué dices algo que tú tampoco sabes hacer?

- Toma - te entrego la dirección de mi apartamento – si quieres que Himiko no se entere de lo de esa noche, tendrás que pagarme con tu cuerpo. Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta. Si no aceptar, romperé en estos mismos instantes el compromiso con tu hermana. Ya lo sabes. Te espero mañana en la noche. No me decepciones – Tomo mi gabardina, cubriendo mi cuerpo con esta, alejándome de tus ojos confundidos, alejándome de ti por tan solo una noche más.

- Está bien. Lo haré. Espérame mañana en tu apartamento. Tan solo lo haré por una noche.

- Eso espero – Te sonrío de despedida – Dile a tu hermana que me fui porque tengo trabajo que hacer mañana - ¿Por qué me miras así? Sabes que la verdad es que me voy por no violarte en este mismo instante.

Por fin he podido encontrarte… por fin tendré tu cuerpo en mis brazos una vez más…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Qué demonios haré? – las lágrimas se deslizan por mis blanquecinas mejillas sin ninguna lastima. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cómo puedes llegar de momento a mi vida y cambiarla por completo? Yo… yo te sigo amando… nunca te he podido olvidar...

- ¿Her…hermano? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Ban? – Seco las lágrimas que alguna vez corrían libremente, levantándome del suelo, escondiendo de la vista de mi hermana el papel tan preciado para mi…

- Nada. El Sr. Midou se fue porque tenía mucho trabajo que terminar. Me dijo que le perdonaras por irse sin despedirse – Le sonrío en forma convincente. Espero creas esta mentira…

- No hay problema. Ay Hermano. ¿Dime que no es un ser perfecto? Estoy totalmente enamorada de él y haré lo posible por casarnos rápidamente. - ¿Por qué me duelen tanto esas palabras que dices? Debería sentirme feliz por ti… pero no puedo, no cuando ese con quien serás feliz es el hombre al cual yo también amo…

- Verás como todo les sale bien. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Te la mereces. – la abrazo consoladoramente. No por ella… intentando consolarme a mi mismo.

No deseaba hacer esto. No pensaba que tendría que hacerlo, pero la felicidad de mi hermana esta envuelta… no puedo permitir que su sueño se destruya y su mundo se arruine. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, deseo también que el tome mi cuerpo, me haga suyo por una vez más, pero así no será…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La noche que he deseado tanto ha llegado. La noche en que él duerma en mis brazos, en que sienta su calor entremezclándose con el mío. Sé que es sucio de mi parte chantajearlo de esta manera, pero es la única con la que lo puedo convencer de que vuelva a mí una vez más.

El desespero nace cada vez más en mí. Mis presurosos deseos no dejan de tranquilizarse. ¿Desde cuando me volví así por alguien? Deseo tenerlo conmigo en estos mismos instantes.

El sonido del timbre se deja escuchar… los latidos de mi corazón nacen, el hambre dentro de mi crece. Me acerco lentamente a la puerta, con las ansias de que sea él el que le haya tocado, que sea su cuerpo el que se encuentre detrás de ella. Mi sudorosa mano es la que le da vuelta a la perilla, abriéndola lentamente, percatándome de que es la persona que he deseado tanto volver a ver…

- ¿Así que después de todo decidiste venir? Pasa – Le hago paso para que pueda entrar. Te tengo rodeado, no puedes escapar nunca más de mí.

- No vine para lo que creías. Tan solo vine para suplicarte de que no dejes a mi hermana. Ella esta muy enamorada de ti. Por favor, no rompas el compromiso con ella.

Esas palabras me hicieron enojar. Te tomé de la mano, lanzándote contra la pared, acorralándote contra mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan estúpido? Tus ojos me demuestran fiereza, me observan con la misma pasión que los míos lo hacen. Deseas lo mismo que yo, sabes que no lo puedes negar.

- Te dije lo que quería cambio de no romper el compromiso. Si no haces lo que digo, romperé con tu hermana. - ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?... Te haré entender. Tomo tu barbilla, besándote salvajemente, intentando agotar el dulce sabor de tus labios.

Te tendré que enseñar, te tendré que amansar. Te llevo hasta mi habitación arrastrándote, obligándote a entrar. Te tiro en mi cama sin ninguna clase de piedad. Tu maldita idiotez me hace enojar.

- ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer? ¿No te dije lo que vine a hacer?

- No me importa todo lo que ruegues por Himiko. Sabes lo que te pedí y es lo que deseo a cambio.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa! ¡¿No piensas en los sentimientos de mi hermana! La furia se deja ver en tus ojos, tus puños se cierran fuertemente intentando romper las sabanas. ¿Por qué no eres tú el que me entiende a mí?

- Yo… yo te he buscado desde esa noche. Luego de despertar y no encontrarte en mi cama, me sentí extraño. Esperaba despertar y ver tu cuerpo tendido a mi lado, buscando el calor de mi cuerpo. Al no encontrarte, me sentí desesperado a tal punto que fui capaz de buscarte por todo los lugares a los cuales nunca he asistido… - me acerco a ti. Te tengo que hacer entender esto que siento, tengo que hacer traspasar todos estos sentimientos hacia ti para que así los puedas sentir y los podamos compartir. – Nunca había llegado a sentir este sentimiento tan extraño que nació en mi luego de conocerte… todo esto es extraño para mi… yo… yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que tu mirada se cruzó con la mía…

Esta es la maldita primera vez que digo todas estas estupideces a alguien. Es la primera vez que me declaro abiertamente. Pero es que ya no lo puedo ocultar. Pero… ¿por qué me ves así? ¿Por qué demonios esas gotas tienes que correr descaradamente por tus hermosas mejillas? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Me acerco a ti, pasando mis dedos por tus lágrimas para secarlas. Hasta que me golpeas fuertemente la mano, alejándola de ti, haciendo también crecer esos sollozos que intenté calmar. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar conmigo de está manera?

- ¿Por qué demonios me mientes?... Si me amaras como dices hacerlo, si te enamoraste de mí desde ese entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios te comprometiste con mi hermana! ¡¿Por qué!

- Porque ella se parece a ti… porque en ella veía lo que deseaba ver. Te veía a ti en vez de ella. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto y no percatarme de que era tu hermana? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, ¿crees que me hubiera comprometido con ella?

- No… no te puedo creer… debes de estar mintiendo… no puede ser…ver… - ninguna palabra salió mas de tus labios ya que los míos los sellaron. Tenías que entender lo que yo verdaderamente sentía por ti. Me abrazas, pegándome a tu cuerpo, ambos cayendo en la cama que nos acoge perfectamente. Esta noche podré tener lo que tanto he deseado. Por fin podré tener tu cuerpo y también podré tener tu corazón… ámame como yo te amo a ti…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todos esas lectoras que han tenido la amabilidad de dejar un review para hacerme saber que les gusto la historia. Gracias Rockgirl por todo. Hasta la proxima. **


	4. Te amo

Notas del autor: WOW! Luego te tantos años subo el cuarto capítulo!! Sé que muchas me querrán matar pero es que he pasado por tantas cosas, además de que mi musa se había perdido… Pero la encontré! Oh Yeah! Perdón, y espero que disfruten este capítulo. Ya la historia está terminada así que subiré un capítulo semanalmente… Gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me dejaron y este cap es dedicado a 3leches!!! Si, mi amor!!

Notas del capítulo: En este cap es que comienzan los problemas como tal. Poco a poco iré añadiendo personajes de la serie que tendrán que ver mucho con que nuestros tortolitos se junten…. Y pues, que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Aquí con esto otra vez. Todos sabemos que esta serie no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera, lo menos que habría serían peleas… You know what I mean, right? .

Ahora a LEER! Buwhahahahaha!!

Capítulo 4: Te amo…

Amor… Odio… Dos sentimientos tan diferentes y a la vez tan unidos por una línea que define la verdad de la mentira…

Ahora me encuentro en un letargo emocional que ha sido creado por el amor que creí real pero por una jugada del destino se convirtió en algo lejano, y al final, prohibido.

Los recuerdos de sus labios sobre los míos me atormentan, al igual que sus caricias parecidas a las gotas de agua que recorren la piel con sincera suavidad. Y lo más que me encierra en esta profundidad es su dulce mirada de color azul que hace que me pierda en el mar de emociones dejándome sin control de mis propias acciones.

Sus promesas de amor hechas en la cama donde le entregué mi virginidad se fueron volando al olvido al igual que los pedazos de mi corazón, roto por el egoísmo que se apoderó de ti cuando decidiste casarte con mi hermana creando en tu mente la imagen de mi rostro…

Ya una semana se ha perdido en el tiempo desde que nos volvimos a encontrar en la más terrible situación. Querías mi cuerpo a cambio de la felicidad de Himiko… Al principio me negué, pero cuando el calor de la lujuria que transpiraba tu cuerpo rozó el mío, mi mente se perdió en la pasión que despertabas bajo mi piel y estuve a punto de mandar al demonio los principios que me habían hecho hombre… Pero la mirada dulce de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar y rechazar la oferta que era susurrada por los labios de un hermoso demonio que deseaba apoderarse de mi ser…

Las facciones de tu rostro se endurecieron por la rabia que se apoderó de ti gracias al _no_ que te grité, y te lanzaste sobre mi cuerpo jurando sobre mis labios que si no hacía lo que me pedía destrozarías las esperanzas de la luz de mis ojos. Me besaste a la fuerza, enseñándome por medio de acciones que eras capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerme nuevamente en tus brazos…

Y nuevamente sentí como mi cordura colgaba de un hilo llamado orgullo que era lo único que me detenía a permitirte proclamarte el dueño de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Tus brazos atraparon mi cuerpo en un gesto desesperado, traspasándome la necesidad animal que nuestros cuerpos exigían… Pero la fuerza de voluntad me permitió rechazarte, y con lágrimas en los ojos mis labios pronunciaron la amenaza que logró controlar a tus alborotados sentidos.

"_Tuviste que haber pensado todo esto antes. Si por tus errores te atreves a lastimar a Himiko, te juro que te odiaré por el resto de tu vida, Ban Midou"_

Tus labios se abrieron en sorpresa, y tuve la leve sospecha de que tu mente maquinaba una frase para objetar y hacerme caer en cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, pero no te permití el tiempo que se había vuelto tan preciado para ti, y con una lucha interna que se desataba entre los sentimientos y la razón, la última tuvo su triunfo y huí con las fuerzas que tenía de reservas para evitar que nuestros destinos quedaran sellados como uno para siempre.

Me escapé de tu apartamento tan cobardemente como en la noche que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, y me extravié en la oscuridad de las calles abarrotadas, desahogando por medio de mis ojos el dolor que mi alma guardó por mucho tiempo…

Ahora me encuentro solo en mi mundo, observando el techo de mi cuarto el cual es quien escucha mis penas al igual que las confesiones de amor que nunca te dije ayudándome a no echar para atrás y seguir con la pena de dejarte ir para que hagas feliz a mi hermana… A pesar de todo este sufrimiento que me ahoga, seguiré con la decisión que tomé aunque signifique vivir muerto en vida…

-Te amo, Ban Midou. Te amo más que a mi propia vida…

Xxxxx

-Buenos días, Sr. Presidente.

- Buenos días, Srta. Hevn. No quiero que pases ninguna llamada al menos que sea de vida o muerte. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Sr. ¿Algo más?

- Eso es todo…

Siento la mirada preocupada sobre mi espalda dirigida por mi secretaria y mejor amiga de hace muchos años. Me gustaría poder explicarle, soltar esta carga que llevo encima, pero no puedo detenerme ya que el huracán que arrasó con mi vida la dejó desorganizada.

Gingi… ¿por qué me rechazaste cuando me dejaste saber que compartíamos un lazo que se hacía llamar amor?...

Es la pregunta que aún me castiga ya que no encuentro respuesta…

Tomo asiento tras el amplio y cómodo escritorio que se ha trasformado en las pesadillas que me llevan a la infancia pobre que viví…

Suspiro agotado por buscar una razón de por qué la vida me desterraba de la idea de ser feliz, y gracias a mis cálculos fallidos quedé con el negativo de las consecuencias de un error que cometí.

Observo con atención el hermoso astro dorado que se alzaba en el cielo para iluminar las vidas de millones de seres humanos que compartían el lazo de los problemas del diario vivir… Otro día que se volvería un infierno, y me dejaría llevar por las corrientes de fuego creada por los errores por decisiones que el gran Ban Midou, presidente de una de las empresas mas poderosas del mundo, había tomado.

-Sr. Presidente, perdón que le moleste pero su prometida está en la línea dos….

-Gracias, Hevn.

La duda se cruza con mis acciones, y con parsimonia tomo el teléfono entre mis manos. Suspiro cansinamente, preparándome mentalmente para escuchar a la depredadora que se ha apoderado de mi vida…

Su voz melosa capta mis sentidos, y me envuelvo en un mundo de fantasías en el cual transformo a Himiko en mi dulce Ginji mi cuerpo reaccionando tan solo con volver a repetir en mis memorias nuestra primera vez juntos…

-Ban, sé que estás ocupado pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Salgo del ensimismamiento que me había atrapado por el temblor de su voz… ¿le habría sucedido algo a Ginji?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien con tu familia?

-Sí… Ellos están bien. Lo que te tengo que decir es sobre nosotros.

-Te escucho, preciosa.

Vuelvo a suspirar pero esta vez con tranquilidad porque sé que él está bien.

-Vas a ser papá.

Mis ojos se abren perplejos y tu emoción se vuelve mi delirio.

-¿Cómo?...

No puedo evitar desquitar la desesperación que me embargó por esa noticia. Si en el pasado no tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo a mi lado, ahora con esta noticia toda esperanza se veía enterrada en el cementerio de las decepciones…

-¿No te emociona la noticia?

No, para nada.

-Perdón, es que quedé atónito.

-Me gustaría adelantar la boda para que mi madre no se entere.

-No te preocupes, comenzaré los arreglos hoy mismo.

La garganta se me secó y las palabras salían con dolorosa dificultad… Al final terminé cavando mi propia tumba y me había convertido en mi propio juez.

-De acuerdo. Hablamos luego que imagino tienes mucho trabajo. Te amo.

Y yo te odio…

-Yo también…

Lanzo el teléfono contra la pared, desquitando el dolor que me causó el aceptar que nunca te volvería a tener…

Mi cuerpo cae desvalido sobre la silla de cuero, y las lágrimas hacen el trabajo de limpiar a un corazón que ha sido destrozado por las malas jugadas de la vida.

Mis manos cubren mi rostro, buscando esconder la vergüenza que siento gracias a la estúpida decisión de seguir al lado de Himiko cuando yo estaba enamorado de su hermano…

-¡Dios, que he hecho! – grité con todas mis fuerzas esperando escuchar una contestación que sanara la herida de la insatisfacción y el dolor de equivocarse… Pero tan solo ese grito incitó a que los trozos de mi alma rota se desahogaran…

-Ginji, te amo tanto…

Xxxxx

-Buenos días, Himiko – el rubio entró a la cocina mientras bostezaba buscando despegar de sus sentidos el sueño que no le quería soltar. Después de tantos días logró atrapar las ganas de volver a vivir al igual que volver a dormir.

-Buenos días… - la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor abrió la boca con duda, y jugaba con los huevos revueltos sin apetito gracias a los nervios que le causaban el imaginarse las distintas reacciones ante la noticia que llevaba semanas ocultando.

-Hermano, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le miró de reojo mientras se deleitaba con el sabor fuerte de un buen café temprano en la mañana.

-Lo que sucede es… Por favor, no le digas nada a mamá… Es que estoy embarazada de Ban…

El sonido de cristal destrozándose en el suelo trajo la tensión que rodeó a ambos presentes, intensificando el dolor en el corazón del rubio…

-¿Qué? – su voz se dejó escuchar como un gemido lastimero parecido al de un ángel cuando sus alas son arrancadas… Las gotas de agua salada le nublaron la vista, y sus labios se sellaron sin permitirle pronunciar una mentira para disfrazar su letargo…

-¿Qué te sucede, Ginji? ¿Estás bien?... – Himiko se levantó de su lugar, abrazando a su hermano sin entender que era lo que le pasaba por la mente y mucho menos el por qué de sus lágrimas fugases.

-Yo… Lo siento… Es que.. – no podía crear ninguna frase así que optó por salir corriendo de la casa, intentando dejar atrás la idea de que esta vez su amor sí se había vuelto imposible.

Corrió hasta que sus pies no aguantaron por culpa de la explosión de emociones peligrosas que atacaban todas las áreas de un cuerpo que ya no resistía tanto dolor.

Cayó al suelo, dejando salir un grito de desesperación el cual se escuchó como el último rugido de las bestias cuando llegan a su muerte… Si, muerte.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin cuajar una buena contestación… El cielo demostró la lástima que sentía por él cuando gotas de agua fría se despegaban de las nubes oscuras, y caían por todo su cuerpo confundiéndose con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos mieles.

-Porque es alguien que no te merece. Tener a un hermoso chico como tú llorando es algo imperdonable…

Esa voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se levantó ocultando su mirada contra el suelo…

-No te asustes. No intento hacerte daño. No pude evitar seguirte cuando pasaste por mi lado con esa hermosa cara llena de dolor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No se había fijado cuando ese hombre se encontraba frente a él, tomando entre sus largos y blanquecinos dedos su rostro recogiendo con su lengua las lágrimas que aún se escapaban… Se sonrojó por ese gesto…

-Mi nombre es Ginji… Ginji Amano…

-Ginji – saboreó las palabras que completaban el nombre de aquel ángel, y entre sus fuertes brazos acunó el cuerpo que hace mucho deseaba haber tocado.

-¿Quién…quién es usted? – el rubio agarró la chaqueta negra en un gesto de desconfianza pero la debilidad en que se encontraba por aquella noticia le había dejado como presa fácil ante cualquier tipo de depredador.

Su rostro fue tomado nuevamente, y esta vez la mirada miel se fusionó con la amatista… Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y sus piernas flaqueaban en busca de un descanso por la impresión que causó aquel demonio de cabellera oscura que se disfrazaba con la sonrisa de un ángel…

-Mi nombre es Kuroda… Kuroda Akabane…

El pelinegro proclamó los labios de Ginji, sintiendo como el cuerpo en sus brazos se relajaba ante el contacto…

Ya por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con ese chico que le había robado el alma con su belleza, aún mas delicioso, tenía la oportunidad de acabar con Ban Midou para siempre… Ya había encontrado el detonador de la bomba, lo único que faltaba era hacer la explosión… Y para eso, él era muy bueno…

Continuará…

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? Bueno, espero reviews para que me den ánimos de subirla!!! Nos leeremos luego, y cuídense mucho!!!

Buwhahahahaha!!


End file.
